


Don't Wait

by musingsandmisunderstandings



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love Confessions, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musingsandmisunderstandings/pseuds/musingsandmisunderstandings
Summary: Nicole, who's been struggling with her feelings for her best friend's little sister, decides it's time to tell Wynonna how she feels about Waverly.





	1. Don’t Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Earpers, this is my first time writing anything for Wynonna Earp, but I love WayHaught and WynHaught is my BrOTP, and I've had this conversation between Nicole and Wynonna about Waverly swimming around in my head for weeks, so I decided to bite the bullet, type it up, and post it. Happy reading!

Nicole sits at Shorty’s, her hands on the bar top, her fingers tapping a random rhythm as the silence continues to stretch between herself and her best friend, Wynonna. The internal debate continues as she watches Wynonna through her peripherals, her own stance tight as she fights to keep her fists unclenched. _I shouldn’t have said anything_ , she thinks to herself as she tries and fails to prepare herself for how the rest of this conversation is going to go.

 

Finally, Wynonna slowly turns her seat in Nicole’s direction, the bar stool squeaking slightly under the movement. She just stares at Nicole, silently urging the redheaded woman to look at her and meet her gaze. She waits until Nicole turns to her, barely suppressing a smile as she notices the hesitancy in her best friend’s actions, the urge to roll her eyes quickly replaces the urge to smile as she clears her throat and starts to speak instead. “So… you’re in love with my little sister?” Wynonna asks, her statement sounding more like a statement than a question, her eyebrows pulling together as she thinks back to how Nicole had blurted out how she felt about Waverly a few minutes ago. _How had I not realized that Nicole had feelings for Waverly sooner?_ She thinks to herself, shaking her head at how oblivious she’d been about her best friend’s feelings.

 

“Yes?” Nicole answers hesitantly, barely suppressing a wince as she realizes how unsure she’d just sounded.

 

“Are you sure about that, Haught?” Wynonna asks her in return. “Because honestly, you didn’t sound too sure about your feelings just now.”

 

“Look, Wynonna… Waverly is so – honestly, I can’t even begin to explain how I feel when I look at her… when I think about her.” Nicole says, turning her head away to glare at one of the signs that Shorty had hung above the bar. “I can’t pinpoint an exact moment when I knew that I was falling for her, but looking back, my heart never stood a chance when it comes to her. I mean – she’s perfect. She’s _everything_ , and I know that I might not deserve someone as special as Wave –“

 

“I know you don’t think I’m going to let you even try to finish that sentence, Haught.” Wynonna interrupts her sternly. “You don’t get to talk about yourself like that. Not ever. I wouldn’t let any of the dumb fucks in this town, or the world, get away with doing it and I sure as shit am not going to let you try to do it.”

 

Nicole takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly and allowing herself a few seconds to gather her thoughts. If she chose to be completely honest with herself now, she knew that she was struggling to understand Wynonna’s reaction to her confession. She’d kind of been expecting Wynonna to punch her in the face when she admitted to having feelings for her best friend’s little sister. Hell, she’d even spent hours trying to prepare herself to reign in Wynonna’s anger. She’d always been the one to keep her best friend from losing her shit on all of the shitheads in Purgatory, but she’d never been on the receiving end of all of that anger… but that anger never came. Instead, they sat calmly at Shorty’s like they always had. “I’m sorry.”

 

“What the hell are you even apologizing for?” Wynonna asks.

 

Nicole’s lips twitch upwards into an involuntary smile when she hears the indignation in Wynonna’s voice. “Honestly?” Nicole asks. “I don’t even know.” She admits warily. “I wasn’t expecting this conversation to go quite as… smoothly as it’s been going.” She explains, struggling to find the worlds to accurately articulate how Wynonna’s reaction, or lack of reaction, is confusing to her.

 

“Well, that’s fucking rude.” Wynonna rebuts with a knowing grin on her lips. “Why has it taken you this long to tell me that you’ve got feelings for Waverly, Nicole?”

 

“I – uh, I guess I just didn’t know how you were going to react to it and that made me hesitate.” Nicole admits somewhat reluctantly. “I mean, I know how you’ve reacted to others who’ve shown interest in your little sister in the past, so… I guess I wasn’t expecting you to react any differently when it came to me.”

 

“Okay, I’m not going to pretend like I don’t understand where you’re coming from.” Wynonna says with a nod of her head. “But here’s the thing, Haught. I might be struggling to keep myself from punching your lights out right now, but I can guaran-fucking-tee that my reasons for wanting to do so have nothing to do with whatever bullshit you’ve come up with under those flaming locks of yours." Wynonna says, unable to keep her stern demeanor in place as she lets out a laugh at the absurdity of the situation. She takes a deep breath and bumps Nicole’s shoulder gently with her own, patiently waiting until her best friend meets her gaze before she continues. “Nicole Haught, don’t you fucking dare put yourself in the same category as someone as downright stupid as Champ Hardy. He was – no, wait – he is the biggest idiot I’ve ever met. He _never_ deserved Waverly’s attention, and thankfully, you’re nothing like that man-child.”

 

Nicole can’t help but smile at how quickly and how passionately Wynonna had jumped in to stop herself from belittling herself. It’s what her best friend had always done when they were growing up. Hell, their sophomore year in high school, Wynonna had gone as far as tackling Nicole to the ground, knocking the wind out of her and sitting precariously on her chest, repeatedly telling her that everything was going to be okay when then sixteen-year-old Nicole had come out as a lesbian to her best friend.

 

“Are you thinking about that time that I kicked Stupid Carl in the nuts?” Wynonna asks, breaking the comfortable silence they’d slipped into as they sat at the bar idly sipping on their beers. “Because I’ve got to be honest, that shit-eating grin your sporting right now is kind of putting me on edge.”

 

“No, no I wasn’t.” Nicole says with a shake of her head and a laugh.

 

“What’s on your mind, Haught?” Wynonna asks. If she’d been taking to anyone else, except her little sister, obviously, she would’ve lost her patience by now, but she knew that Nicole was struggling enough as it was. Not only with her feelings for Waverly, but whether or not she was going to be brave enough to do something about those feelings or not. Wynonna knew how unselfish her best friend was, more so when what something she needed, or wanted, to do would have a direct impact on the Earp Sisters.

 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to tell Waverly about any of this.” Nicole says, the smile she’d been sporting when she’d thought about her best friend’s antics quickly dissipating a little bit more with every word she speaks. “I wouldn’t want to make things awkward between us… any of us… if things don’t – if she doesn’t have feelings for me.”

 

“Seriously?” Wynonna asks incredulously. “You’re not going to know how she feels about you unless you take a chance and talk to her about your feelings, you know.”

 

“Wy –“

 

“Look, Nicole – I’m not going to pretend to know what Waverly might be thinking, or how she’s feeling, when it comes to you.” Wynonna blinks. “Okay, honestly, I don’t think I want to know what she might be thinking where you’re concerned… I don’t want to think about my best friend and my little sister, probably – possibly, maybe banging someday… ugh.”

 

“Seriously, Wynonna?!” Nicole hisses, the blush on her cheeks darkening as she stares disbelievingly at her best friend. “Were you trying to make some kind of point?” Wynonna takes a long sip of her beer, shaking her head to try to clear her head of the images her mind had conjured up before she met Nicole’s gaze and nodding sheepishly. Nicole rolled her eyes. “Then please, get to the point.”

 

“You’ve got to get out of your own head, Haught. Not only are you selling yourself short, which, seriously, you need to stop doing that, but you’re also making assumptions about what Waverly wants, about who she wants.” Wynonna tells her with a shrug of her shoulders. “I’m not trying to pressure you into doing anything you don’t want to do, you know? But I know you and I know Waverly… you should consider taking a chance.”

 

Nicole stares at Wynonna in stunned silence, watching as the brunette pointedly ignores her blatant staring and took another long sip of her beer. “Wyn –“

 

“Waverly’s not scheduled to come into Shorty’s tonight, so she’ll most likely be spending the night watching documentaries or something like that at the Homestead. Why don’t you go keep her company? Maybe you guys can talk.” Wynonna suggests.

 

Nicole sits in silence at Wynonna’s side, the beer she’d been nursing now sitting completely forgotten in front of her as she quietly weighs her options. She replays the conversation she’d had with Wynonna in her mind and her thoughts eventually drift to Waverly. Honestly, she’s itching to tell her how deeply her feelings for her truly run, but she’s still hesitating to do so.

 

“Nicole, go talk to Waverly.” Wynonna says sternly, her words quickly pulling Nicole out of her thoughts. “But buy me another shot of whiskey before you do.”

 

Nicole’s lips slowly lift up into a smile as she slides off of her bar stool, reaches into her back-pocket, and pulls out her wallet. “Make it a double.” She tells Wynonna as she grabs some bills out of her wallet, counts them out, and places them on the bar top. “Thanks, Wynonna.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, don’t mention it.” Wynonna says as she brought her beer back up to her lips, pausing before the glass could touch her lips. “Good luck, Haught.”


	2. Hands Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole talks to Waverly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Earpers, I saw that some of you wanted this one-shot to become a two-shot, so I decided to try my best to give you all what you wanted. I hope it lives up to your expectations. Happy reading!

Nicole takes a deep breath as she looks up and takes in the sight of the Homestead from where she sits in her parked car. She can’t help but smile slightly to herself as she sees the intermittent flickering of a blue hue coming from the living room window, silently confirming what Wynonna had said earlier. Waverly is indeed at home enjoying a peaceful night in.

 

Her phone starts vibrating from her back-pocket, startling her where she sits. She shuffles in place, barely avoiding bumping into the car horn as she pulls her phone out. She pushes the side button, watches as the screen lights up, and rolls her eyes fondly as she takes the sight of her best friend’s name as well as the picture that Wynonna had chosen of them as her contact picture. She slides her finger across the screen, answering the call as she brings the phone to her ear. “Hi, Wynonna.”

 

“Hey, Haught Stuff, how about you stop staring at the Homestead with those heart-eyes of yours and get your ass out of your car and go talk to Waverly.” Wynonna’s voice scolds as it comes through the speaker.

 

“What are you – how did you even know that I was –“ Nicole splutters out. She looks around, taking in her surroundings and half-expecting Wynonna’s head to be peeking out of somewhere random, even as she can hear the telltale sounds of a busy Friday night at Shorty’s in the background. _How did Waverly get the night off?_ Nicole wonders.

 

“Seriously, Haught?” Wynonna scoffs. “You think I don’t know how my best friend’s mind works?” She asks rhetorically. “I’m offended.”

 

“I’m sorry, Wy.” Nicole sighs. She brings her hand to the back of her neck and presses her fingertips into the soft skin there, trying to relieve the tension there. “I guess I’m just –“

 

“Second-guessing yourself?” Wynonna interrupts. “Yeah, I know you are, but here’s the thing, Haught… you’re not usually like this. Where’d all that annoying confidence of yours go?”

 

“I don’t know.” Nicole sighs.

 

“You don’t know.” Wynonna corrects. “Go talk to Waverly, Nicole.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, okay.” Nicole agrees with a nod of her head, her eyes drifting back to the window as she speaks.

 

“I mean _now_ , Haught.” Wynonna says.

 

“O –“ Nicole starts to say, only to be interrupted by her phone beeping, signaling that he best friend had already ended the call. “ –kay.”

 

 _Get it together._ Nicole thinks herself as she shoves her phone back into her back-pocket and pulls her keys out of the ignition. _Waverly is just a pretty girl… you’ve talked to pretty girls before, so what’s the big deal, right? Oh, you’re so full of shit, Haught._ She takes a deep breath, pushes her door open, steps out of the car, walks up the porch steps, and quickly knocks on the door before she can talk herself out of it.

 

She hears a muffled huff from the other side of the door, a smile teasing her lips as she hears an uneven thump on the floor that were quickly followed by footsteps. She waits, clenching and unclenching her fists at her sides to keep herself from fidgeting in place.

 

Waverly opens the door, her standard _Smile & Wave_ smile, that same smile that she had perfected as a teenager, morphs into genuinely delighted smile as she took in the sight of Nicole standing nervously at her front door. “Nicole!” She exclaims happily.

 

“Hey, Wave.” Nicole greets with a smile of her own, dimples flashing as she lets herself bask in Waverly’s presence. “Uh, I’m not – I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” She asks, unable to keep herself from staring at the familiar looking t-shirt that Waverly was wearing. It’s _her_ old Purgatory Sheriff Department softball t-shirt, the same t-shirt she thought she’d lost months ago.

 

“No, no, no, of course you’re not interrupting anything.” Waverly quickly reassures her. “I was just watching Friends… again.” She adds as an afterthought. “Were you looking for Wynonna?” She asks, not waiting for an answer from Nicole before she continues to explain her sister’s whereabouts. “She told me not to wait up for her because she’s planning to hang out at Shorty’s tonight. I thought she’d be hanging out with you, but you’re here, so she’s probably hanging out with John Henry.”

 

“Yeah, no. I mean – I know.” Nicole stammers out, barely resisting the urge to wince as she realizes how flustered she sounds. She clears her throat, willing herself to regain the confidence that continued to elude her when she needed it the most. “We were hanging out at Shorty’s earlier, but I wasn’t really enjoying myself all that much, so I – uh, I thought I’d come over and see what you were up to tonight. Is that okay?”

 

“It’s more than okay!” Waverly reassures her with a bright smile. “Come on in!” She says as she grabs onto Nicole’s hand and pulls her into the house, walking them into the living room, and practically pushing Nicole onto one end of the couch before she sits down on the opposite side. Nicole watches on in amusement as Waverly pulls her legs onto the couch and places them into Nicole’s lap like she has done numerous times before. Waverly grabs the blanket that she’d tossed haphazardly onto the couch when she heard the knock on the door and drapes it over their legs. “Are you okay with watching Friends, or did you want to watch something else?”

 

“I’m okay with watching Friends.” Nicole says with a smile tugging at her lips as her she starts rubbing Waverly’s shins gently. “What episode are we on?” She asks as she looks at the screen.

 

“The One with the Prom Video.” Waverly answers with a smile. “I’ve always liked how Ross and Rachel got together… the first time.” She clarifies as an afterthought.

 

“Oh, yeah?” Nicole asks with genuine curiosity.

 

“Yeah, it was really sweet, but obviously, they don’t have anything on Chandler and Monica.” Waverly answers confidently as she presses play on the remote control she holds in her hand.

 

Nicole can’t help but notice the similarities between her current situation and what had happened between Chandler and Monica. Realistically, she knew she couldn’t really put too much stake on it. _Chandler had developed feelings for his best friend’s little sister and things had worked out pretty well for him. I mean, he got the girl after all._ Nicole thinks to herself. _Well, this is hitting a little too close to home for comfort right now. Get a grip, Haught._

 

“Nicole?” Waverly says, startling Nicole slightly out of her thoughts. “Is everything okay?” She asks, her eyebrows furrowing slightly in obvious concern as her eyes drift over Nicole. She felt it the moment that Nicole had tensed up under her legs and she’d watched out of her peripherals as Nicole got lost in her own thoughts.

 

“Huh?” Oh, yeah, yeah. I’m good.” Nicole says after clearing her throat, quick to try to reassure Waverly. “I was just – uh, thinking.”

 

“What were you thinking about?” Waverly asks, unable to hide her curiosity.

 

“I – nothing important.” Nicole says with a shrug of her shoulders. She looks up at Waverly and feels herself get lost in her gaze. I could lose myself in those pools of hazel. Nicole thinks to herself as Waverly’s eyes seem to twinkle in the limited lighting. The audience’s laughter puts an abrupt end to their staring contest and they both turn their attention back to the television screen. Nicole’s phone vibrates in her back-pocket a few minutes later, alerting her to a new text message.

 

**WYNONNA: Pssst, Haught! Did you talk to her?! What did she say?**

**NICOLE: I haven’t talked to her about that yet.**

**WYNONNA: Why the hell not?! Wait a minute, are you still sitting in your car?**

**NICOLE: No, I’m not still sitting in my car. I’m sitting in your living room.**

 

Nicole rolls her eyes, watching the dots that let her know that Wynonna was texting her back, unable to keep her annoyed sigh to herself.

 

**WYNONNA: Stop being such a chicken shit about this! TALK. TO. HER.**

**WYNONNA: TALK.**

**WYNONNA: TO.**

**WYNONNA: HER.**

**WYNONNA: DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!**

 

“What are you huffing and puffing about over there?” Waverly asks, unable to hide her amusement as she grabs the remote control and pauses the episode again before she returns her attention to Nicole. “I’ve only ever heard you sound so annoyed when you’re talking to one person.” Waverly laughs lightly when she sees the disbelieving look on Nicole’s face. “Don’t look at me like that, Nicole. I know you very well.” Waverly scolds teasingly. “What is my sister going on about now?”

 

“She – uh, she’s kind of trying to convince me to bite the bullet and talk to this girl that I can’t really stop thinking about.” Nicole admits  as she drops her phone onto the couch with a light thud.

 

“Oh.” Waverly says, her voice sounding somewhat strangled. Nicole looks up, trying to read Waverly’s expression. She thinks that Waverly had sounded disheartened by her words. Did something I say bother her? Nicole wonders to herself. But she can’t let herself get her hopes up just yet. Waverly knows her well enough to know when she’s annoyed with Wynonna and Nicole knows Waverly well enough to know that her one-word responses held more disappointment in them than she was able to hide. “Well, did she manage to convince you yet?” Waverly asks. “Are you going to bite the bullet?”

 

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, I think I’m going to.” Nicole says. She can’t help but notice how the gleam in Waverly’s usually expressive eyes had dimmed slightly at her answer and she wanted to tread lightly. “If I’m being completely honest, I’m kind of struggling to think of what I’m going to say to her.”

 

Waverly’s demeanor seems to change instantaneously at those words. She is smiling now, but the light in her eyes remains dim. “I can help you with that!” She says cheerfully. Too cheerfully, Nicole thinks to herself as she meets Waverly’s gaze again. Waverly was pulling that _Smile & Wave_ routine of hers and it had an unsettling effect on Nicole because she’d never directly been on the receiving end of one of those before.

 

“How?” Nicole asks skeptically. _Why am I even entertaining this conversation?_ She asks herself, wondering how telling it was that she sounded so hysterical in her own mind. _Stop digging yourself into a bigger hole! TELL. HER. THE. TRUTH. God… that last bit sounded like Wynonna, she thinks with a grimace._

“Nicole, are you even listening to me?” Waverly asks with a hint of annoyance in her voice. “How am I supposed to help you get girl if you’re not going to pay attention when I’m trying to run ideas by you?”

 

“Waverly, I really appreciate your enthusiasm, but you can’t help me with this.” Nicole tells her, trying to keep her voice sincere, but wincing slightly as she hears how those words might’ve sounded to Waverly. “That didn’t come out the way I wanted it to.”

 

“Wait, what?” Waverly asks. “Why can’t I help you?”

 

“Because.” Nicole answers evasively, shrugging her shoulders and trying to be nonchalant as she pointedly avoids Waverly’s gaze.

 

“Because _why_ , Nicole?”

 

Nicole presses her fingertips to the bridge of her nose. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly to steel her nerves. She opens her eyes and meets Waverly’s gaze. “Because _you’re_ the girl that I can’t stop thinking about.” She admits in a voice barely above a whisper, but she knew without a shadow of a doubt that Waverly had heard her. She watches as Waverly’s eyes widen, and if she hadn’t been more concerned with how Waverly’s going to react to what she’d just said, she might’ve started laughing at the deer-in-the-headlights expression that the brunette was currently sporting.

 

“W – What?” Waverly stutters out.

 

“I – uh, I didn’t mean to blurt that out quite so tactlessly, but yeah, Wave…” Nicole says as she clenches her fists at her sides to keep herself from reaching out Waverly. “I have feelings for.” She says. If she hadn’t been scared shitless in that moment, she might’ve congratulated herself on how confident she’d sounded. “Look, Waverly, I’m not trying to put you in the spot. I’m not trying to make you feel pressured, or like you have to suddenly develop feelings for me or something stupid like that because you’re my friend first and foremost and you don’t have to reciprocate feelings that you don’t feel because I would never expect something like that from you –“

 

“Nic –“ Waverly tries to interrupt, but Nicole doesn’t hear her because she’s already started rambling and she she’s too focused on trying to make sense to hear Waverly’s voice.

 

“I swear to you that it was never my intention to blindside you with any of this, but I was talking to Wynonna about it earlier because I finally built up enough courage to tell her about everything and she told me that I had to talk to you about my feelings because otherwise I wouldn’t know how you felt about any of this, about me, if I didn’t pull my head out of my ass and got my shit together long enough to talk to you… that’s not verbatim by the way, but she was making a lot of sense at the time, you know?” Nicole asks rhetorically.

 

“Nic –“

 

“So, I drove myself out to the Homestead because my confidence was boosted a bit after that conversation I had with Wynonna, but as soon as I actually drove onto the property and put my car on park, it was like I was suddenly hit with the realization of what I was getting ready to do and what might happen because talking to you about this is obviously a really big deal, and all of the bravery that I’d felt when I walked out of Shorty’s kind of went out the window.” Nicole admits sounding exasperated with herself. “But then your meddling big sister was calling me, and she convinced me to stop being such a chicken shit about this whole thing, and then she was sending texts that were annoying, but weirdly encouraging in a way that only Wynonna Earp can get away with, and now I’m sitting in your living room making a complete fool of myself because I started rambling what feels like forever ago and I haven’t been able to stop.” Nicole finishes with a groan as she buries her face in her hands, too mortified with herself and how she’d handled the situation to register Waverly’s movements as Waverly slowly pulls her legs out from where they’d been resting in Nicole’s lap, stands up, and perches herself on the coffee table in front of her, her gaze roaming over Nicole’s body.

 

Waverly smiles tenderly as she watches Nicole gather her bearings. She doesn’t understand why Nicole would possibly think that she couldn’t, or that she doesn’t already, have feelings for her. Hell, Waverly has every intention of grasping onto this opportunity that Nicole had unknowingly presented her with. If Waverly were asked when she’d started developing feelings for her big sister’s best friend, she’d have to say that they’d started on the day they first met, not that she’d recognized her feelings for what they were, or what they would become at the time, but she’d never forgotten how she’d felt when she’d first looked into Nicole’s beautiful brown eyes and the effect those eyes expressive eyes had on her had only gotten stronger every year.

 

Being Wynonna Earp’s little sister had been one of the things that kept Waverly from building up enough courage to talk to Nicole about her feelings when she’d been a freshman in high school, but she’d stopped lying to herself about her feelings for Nicole, knowing it was pointless to do so, even as she’d had to watch as the then senior walked down the hallways at school with Shae Pressman’s hand held in hers. She felt that way about Nicole even when she agreed to go to her own senior prom with Champ Hardy, only to have him get overly aggressive with her on the dance floor. She still remembered vividly how she’d watched Nicole punch him in the face, breaking his nose with a satisfying crunch in the process after he’d ignored Waverly one too many times when she’d demanded that he stop groping her and she’d gotten tired of trying to push him away. Nicole had stormed up to them, Wynonna and John Henry flanking her sides as she’d gripped him roughly by the shoulder, spun him around to face her, and punched him without saying a single world. They’d kept each other’s gazes for a few seconds before John Henry had swept in and pulled Nicole off of the dance floor, having her sit down at the chaperones’ table as he tended to her hand.

 

“Nicole…” Waverly says, cautiously breaking the silence between them, not yet reaching for Nicole even though she was itching to do so. “I can’t pretend that I’m not surprised, because I am. I’m, uh – I’m actually feelings a little overwhelmed if I’m being completely honest, but I promise you that it’s not for any bad reasons.” She takes a deep breath, centering herself as she tries to remind herself that they were having this conversation right now because Nicole had already admitted to having feelings for her. “I don’t think I’ve ever had anything scare me nearly as much as you do.” Waverly says, watching as Nicole picks her head up and meets her gaze. She decides in that moment that if Nicole was brave enough to start this conversation with her, she was going to borrow some of her bravery and tell her how she felt about her. “Nicole Haught, you’ve been in my life since I was eleven years old, and while I can’t pinpoint the exact moment when my feelings for you started to develop, I can tell you that they’ve only grown stronger every year, every month, every week, and every day.” She cups Nicole’s cheeks, brushing the pads of her thumbs on her cheeks, and keeping their gazes locked as she continues. “I’ve been wanting to tell you how I feel about you for years, but I kept talking myself out of it.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because of a lot of reasons.” Waverly says with a shrug of her shoulders trying for nonchalance. “Because when I came close to telling you how I felt about you, you’d fallen head over heels in love with someone, and how was I supposed to compete with Shae Pressman when I was just me –“

 

“She doesn’t compare to you. She never did.” Nicole interrupts fiercely, turning her head slightly to press a tender kiss to Waverly’s palm. “You’re extraordinary, Waverly Earp.”

 

Waverly smiles, her eyes shining beautifully as she takes in Nicole’s sincerity. She felt an overwhelming urge to pull Nicole to her and kiss her, so she lets her hands drift slowly to the back of Nicole’s neck and pulls her closer to her. She meets Nicole’s gaze and speaks barely above a whisper. “I really, really like you.” She admits somewhat shyly.

 

“Oh, Waverly, I really like you too.” Nicole says with a smile, her dimples flashing. Waverly can’t help herself. She tugs the other woman to herself and pulls her into a searing kiss that was long overdue.

 

Nicole can’t quite believe that she’d not only admitted her feelings to Waverly, but Waverly reciprocates them. She feels like she’s floating on a cloud as she lets her hands drift to Waverly’s hips. She grips them tightly in her hands as she swipes at Waverly’s lips with her tongue, asking for permission to deepen the kiss and smiling as it was eagerly granted.

 

They readily lose themselves in each other, the episode of Friends they’d been watching had been left on pause, forgotten on the screen as Nicole pulls Waverly into her lap, and that’s how they remained… until a few hours later when Wynonna barges into the house and walks into the living room, stomping heavily on the ground with her boots as a courtesy warning. “Hey, whatcha watchin’?” She asks with a shit-eating grin on her face as she takes a seat on the unoccupied end of the couch and nonchalantly grabs the remote control, unpausing the episode of Friends.


End file.
